


Heartbeat

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Bickering, Demons, F/M, Fingering, Gentle Sex, Kissing, PWP, Resolved Sexual Tension, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: “I think we’re safe now.” Dean’s breath was hot against her neck as he turned his head to look at her.“Safe isn’t the term I’d choose,” Chloe retorted grimly. “What the hell was that thing?”
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan/Dean Winchester





	Heartbeat

“I think we’re safe now.” Dean’s breath was hot against her neck as he turned his head to look at her.

“Safe isn’t the term I’d choose,” Chloe retorted grimly. “What the hell was that thing?”

She watched him hesitate a moment and she turned her gaze to meet his fully, green fire meeting hazel uncertainty.

“I don’t know,” he said, shrugging a little and looking away.

Chloe pushed herself away from the door and turned to glare at him. “Bullshit. I think you know exactly what it was. And I wanna know what you know right now. Is that the thing that’s been killing people on the south side of the city?”

His expression was one of mixed annoyance and faint amusement. “Yes.”

Now they were getting somewhere. “So what is it? How do we kill it?”

“We? There is no ‘we’, lady. You’re not getting near it again.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Excuse me? This is my story!”

“You really think anyone’s gonna believe you if you write an article saying that an Ethros demon is on the loose in Metropolis?”

Chloe paused. “An Ethros demon. What the hell is that exactly?”

Dean rolled his eyes, securing the door by placing a large desk in front of it. “Badass, evil. Tendency toward mass murder. Can possess people if you don’t know how to bind it before killing it.”

“And you know how to do that?” She arched an eyebrow.

“Yeah. I know how to do that.” He smirked a little.

She folded her arms across her chest and tried to look unrattled despite the fact she was rattled. She’d spent the last few years of her life chasing down meteor freaks from Smallville. But demons? That was something entirely different. “All right. So how do you bind it?”

“Simple ritual. Circle of salt, a few words of Latin.” He shrugged.

“Sounds easy enough.”

Dean smirked. “All in a day’s work.”

She rolled her eyes. “Does that line work on most girls you know?”

“Hey.” He sounded insulted and she smirked.

“So when do we get started?”

“Sorry?”

Chloe motioned toward the door. “When do we start the binding and killing?”

“I already told you, there is no ‘we’.” He took a step toward her, looking aggravated and a little dangerous.

She lifted her chin defiantly, staring him down, not the least bit intimidated. “And I’m telling you, you’re not going after this demon without me.”

“You are the most infuriating, annoying woman I’ve ever—” He cut himself off, pulling her against him and pressing his lips against hers in a hungry kiss.

She groaned involuntarily, melting against him after a second’s hesitation. His left hand cupped her cheek, his fingers brushing lightly over her skin, his right hand between her shoulder blades, holding her to him. Her own hands were curled around his neck as she met his urgency with her own, heat washing over her.

It was unlike anything she’d ever felt before.

Sure, she’d been kissed on several occasions, but this was different. Very different. This was heated and bordering upon explosive. Not like the couple of shy, sweet kisses she’d shared with Clark or Jimmy or the uncertain kisses she’d had with boys whose names escaped her at the moment. None of them had known how to kiss a girl; how to make it sweet and gentle but hot and urgent at the same time.

The same could not be said about Dean Winchester.

That could be due to the fact he was older than the other guys she’d kissed, or maybe it’s because for the first time ever she was drawn to someone like a moth to the flame. She groaned inwardly at the cliche. Only she would be thinking of metaphors when a hot guy was making out with her.

After another long moment, the kiss ended, leaving both of them breathless and maybe a little shell-shocked.

She couldn’t help but wonder—because kissing him had been so great—what would it be like to make love to him? Her cheeks flushed.

Dean was gazing at her differently than what he had been only moments before, something needy and feral in his eyes that made her feel nervous but curious at the same time.

Wordlessly she reached for him again and he didn’t hesitate before pressing his mouth against hers once more. She felt her back bump the wall and leaned against it for support, her legs doing an impressive impression of Jello.

She felt his hands slide through her hair, his chest against hers, his lower body pressed intimately against her own and a soft whimper escaped her as she felt his growing need beneath his jeans, realizing he wanted her as much as she did him. She shuddered against him involuntarily and he grew still, pulling away enough to look at her.

“You all right?”

Swallowing hard, she nodded because she was pretty sure she’d lost the ability to speak for the moment. His eyes fastened on her own, darker than they had been before, clouded with desire.

“We don’t have to do this.”

A smile curved her lips upwards and she pressed a kiss against the corner of his mouth. “No. We don’t have to.” Her smile widened a little when he groaned as she slid her hand underneath his shirt, touching his bare, heated skin.

Dean growled low in his throat and lowered his lips to her neck, nibbling her sensitive skin and making her nerves raw as she yanked him closer to her, tilting her head back to give him better access. It had been months since she and Jimmy had broken up, months since anyone had kissed her, touched her, made her feel desired.

If she was honest with herself, no one had ever actually made her feel desirable. Not like Dean was doing right then. As if sensing her need, he swept her off her feet and into his arms, looking at her with a heated gaze as he carried her to the bedroom down the hall, setting her on it gently and kissing her again as his fingers worked the buttons on the front of her shirt.

Cool air hit her skin and she swallowed hard, her heart pounding heavily in her chest, a soft groan escaping her as he slid the shirt off her shoulders ever-so-slowly. She watched as hie eyes flared with desire while his hands caressed her skin gently, causing a trail of heat from her shoulders to her lower back as they moved.

Chloe reached out and tugged at the t-shirt he wore, licking her lips as he lifted his arms to help her remove it. The breath hitched in her throat at the sight of his well-toned muscles. Unable to stop herself, she slid her hands down his chest, reveling in the sound of his groan.

Then his lips were against hers again, hot and demanding, his fingers threading through her blonde curls as he drew her against his bare chest, then laid her back on the bed, his body covering her own. He dropped his mouth to kiss her neck, his fingers brushing softly, gently against her navel, causing her to shift restlessly beneath him.

“Easy,” he murmured against her collarbone, his tongue swirling against her sensitive skin. “You’re beautiful.”

She closed her eyes as the breath hitched in her throat again. Beautiful wasn’t something she was used to hearing in terms of describing her. Smart, snarky, stubborn—even foolish and pig-headed. But not beautiful. Beautiful was a word she associated with Lana. With Lois. Not herself.

Dean kissed his way down to her chest before slowly lifting himself off her and sliding one of the straps of her lacy black bra down her right shoulder, gazing at her intently. His eyes asked permission to continue and she nodded slightly, holding her breath as he slowly undid the front clasp of the garment and pulled it away from her, dropping his gaze to her breasts.

Chloe swallowed hard, unable to help feeling nervous. She wasn’t ashamed of her body, but at the same time every time she and Jimmy had made love, it had been in the dark. It was daylight now, the sun streaming in through her window blinds as he studied her, a fascinated expression on his face. Then he lowered his head once more, kissing the rosy buds of each breast, making her shudder, her fingers fisting in the comforter.

He smiled against her skin, trailing kisses down to her belly button. Then his fingers slowly drew down the zipper of her knee-length black skirt, carefully tugging it off her, leaving her clad in a pair of black panties.

She felt warm and dizzy and she ached for something she couldn’t even put into words. His fingertips grazed lightly against her thigh, causing her to whimper involuntarily. A moment later he’d hooked his fingers inside the elastic waistband of the panties and tugged them off her, her entire body flushing with heat and need.

Dean leaned down and kissed her stomach again, his fingers brushing so lightly against her core that she barely felt them at first. Then she groaned, arching her hips involuntarily as his thumb brushed against her most sensitive spot. He smiled down at her before kissing her mouth, his tongue exploring her as his thumb continued its slow torture.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” she whispered, nibbling on his lower lip.

He grinned. “That’s cause I’m taking my time, Sweetheart.”

That was something else she wasn’t used to. With Jimmy there had been very little foreplay. A little kissing and then right to the sex. Clearly Dean a very different case and intended to prove it. He slowly slid a finger inside her core, her inner muscles clenching it tightly. He lowered his head to her breasts, nuzzling them gently before drawing a sensitized nipple into his mouth, tugging lightly with his teeth, then soothing it with his tongue, making her whimper as his finger continued to move in and out of her slowly.

Her head moved from side to side restlessly, her breathing shallow. She felt like she was going to start crying it was so intense. He must have sensed how close she was because he sped up his movements just a little, watching her face as the pleasure shattered her from head to toe, making her cry his name softly.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss her again.

Kissing him back lazily, she reached out and undid his belt buckle, sliding it off, and then undoing the button and zipper, tugging at the waist of his jeans. “Please,” she whispered between kisses and he smiled, pulling away just long enough to remove his wallet from his back pocket, and finish getting undressed, discarding his clothes into a pile on the floor. He pulled a condom from his wallet, ripped the package open and slid it over his length.

She watched him, feeling slightly apprehensive but wanting him badly. Reaching for him, he smiled softly and slid his body over hers once more, their mouths melding as he slowly pressed into her. She winced involuntarily as his entrance stretched her, taking a breath to force herself to relax as he slid further inside her a little at a time.

Chloe raked her hands lightly over his shoulder blades, exploring the muscles there and closing her eyes as he slid the rest of the way inside her, making her ache with delicious need. She lifted her hips a little and he groaned, dropping his forehead against her shoulder before pulling back and thrusting into her again, causing them both to moan.

Within moments she felt herself building toward a second climax and she moved, instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist and forcing her even deeper inside her.

“Christ,” he whispered, his jaw tightening as he fought for control. He gazed down at her, his eyes boring into her own, sliding his fingers through hers and placing her arms over her head as they moved together until the world began to spin.

And then everything exploded in a white hot flame of ecstasy, threatening to consume them both entirely.

When she recovered, she realized he’d moved off her, and pulled her into his arms, her head resting on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

It was beating in time with her own.


End file.
